Shadows
by somethingaboutbooks
Summary: A Solangelo Fanfiction After the war, Nico Di ANgelo plans on leaving Camp Half Blood to start a new life and maybe be happy again. But what happens when a certain blue eyed boy changes everything in a matter of three days?
1. Don't Call Me Death Boy

_**Hey! Well I've been writing fanfictions for a while and I think it's time to actually publish them. So I'd really appreciate some feedback on it. Also the cover is not mine, I got smeone to make it for me, so all credits to her. Thanks for your time xx**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1:<em>**

**_Don't Call me Death Boy_**

I walk away from a confused Percy and a extremely happy Annabeth smiling to myself. I am relieved to finally be able to get this weight out of my shoulders.

"Let's go?" Will asks nodding his head towards the infirmary. "Sure." I say trying not to sound excited to be with him for three whole days. Because I am not. Not at all.

"What were you talking about with Annabeth and Percy, Nico? He seemed shocked and confused." Will asks and I shrug. "Nothing important, Percy is just always confused." I answer looking at the ground kicking some rocks. I can't tell him that I am gay. At least not yet.

At the moment only three people know about my secret: Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Thanks to the dam Cupid.

"True. But he looked so shocked, so that might be something important." Will says raising an eyebrow at me. This is so frustrating! The way he looks so good doing such small gestures. And his golden coloured hair gloaming when the sun rays get to them. "I said it was nothing, drop it." I snap and see as his expression changes as he frowns. Why do I always have to screw up everything?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I say looking again at the ground. I feel one of his arms wrap around me and a shoot of warmth goes through my cold body. "It's alright, Death Boy." He says smiling and I groan.

"Don't call me Death Boy." I say shaking my head while chuckling. "As you wish... Death Boy." He adds smirking and I swat him on the forehead. "Let's just go, Sunshine." I answer and walk away. I can hear his laugh as he jogs to catch up with me.


	2. It's White

It's… White

We walk in the infirmary together and I shiver. There are so many people here. Surely the war caused hurt, but I never thought it would be that much. I can feel the death coming to some of these people. Will and his siblings won't be able to cure about one fifth of the patients. I don't know how I will be able to survive three days in this place.

"Are you okay, Death Boy?" Will asks taking me out of my thoughts. "Uh? Oh yeah." I say realising that I stopped walking. "Let's get you to your room." Will says moving his hand to my small back and leads me to a secluded room.

"Soooo here's your room!" Will says excitedly opening the door for me and I get into the room. "What do you think?" He asks smiling and I look around the room. It's a simple small room. There's a single bed on the middle and a wardrobe. "It's..." I start thinking about what to say "white." I finally conclude and Will's eyes widen.

"You don't like it? Oh God! I can change it for you, maybe bring some curtains and new furniture." Will starts rambling and paces around the room worriedly. I start laughing. "No, Sunshine." I say squeezing his shoulder. "It's a good thing. Have you seen how they decorated the Hades' cabin? I swear people think that I'm a vampire!" I say with a smile on my face. That's a foreign feeling for me. I can't reckon the past time I really laughed.

"Oh!" Will says, his mouth forming an o shape and he nods. "Sorry, Death Boy." He says grinning and I give him a small smile. "It's fine." I whisper. I just realise that I am way too close to Will. I feel the warmth go to my cheeks. What the hell? Am I blushing? I didn't even think that it was possible.

Will grabs my chin and puts my head up, so I'm looking right into his eyes. His eyes are beautiful. They are so bright and a shade of blue that reminds me the sky on a beautiful summer day, when there are no clouds. And his whole face is gorgeous, not even Aphrodite could have made such a perfect boy like him. Will's gaze on me is intense, but I don't break the eye contact. I see Will's lips part and his head bent down a bit. I purse my lips and my eyes flutter close...

"NICO!" Someone screams opening the door and me and Will pull away quickly. I turn around and see Jason standing at the door with a bright smile on his face. "Jason." I acknowledge his presence a bit annoyed. "I came here to make you company!" He exclaims wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

I hear Will clear his throat. "I- I'm gonna go take care of the people here." He says looking everywhere else, but at me and rushes out of the room slamming the door behind him. "What's up with Will?" Jason asks sitting on the bed I shrug in response.

"Where is Piper?" I ask changing the subject. "With Annabeth. I'm going to take her on a date tomorrow." He says grinning "Oh. That's good. What are you planning to your date?" I ask and Jason starts telling me all of his plans for tomorrow. Gods, the guy is wiped.


	3. Maybe You Can Find Happiness With Him

Maybe You Can Find Happiness With Him

Jason actually planned out every single detail of his date with Piper. I never thought he was the type of guy who would do anything for the one he loved.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asks after he is done with the story. "Yeah. I think she's going to love it." I answer and he gives me a bright smile. "Thank you, Nico. Now I have to go, it's almost dinner." He says getting up from my bed. Wow time really did fly.

"I'll come to visit you as soon as I can." He says and goes out of the room. I sigh. Now that I'm all by myself I take off my shirt, leaving me only in my jeans and make myself comfortable on the small bed.

I lay down on my back and look at the ceiling. Honestly this is much better than the dark cave where I live. But not for so long, since I'm going to leave the camp in a month. I'm just waiting for things to calm down a bit. I'm going to be alone in the world again. Not knowing anyone. Maybe I can go back to Italy and start a new life there. Maybe I can be normal and happy teenager again.

I can't help but left my mind drift to Will and to our almost kiss.

_Maybe you can find happiness with him._

I think and shake my head. I'm sure this was just a spur of the moment. I barely know the guy. Surely I find him extremely attractive. With his beautiful blue eyes, glowing hair, soft pink kissable lips, and his amazing toned body. But I don't like him. It's just physical attraction.

I'm taken out of my thoughts when someone knocks on the door. "Death boy? Can I come in?" Will asks from the other side. "Just wait a second." I answer putting my shirt back on. I'm no way letting him see me shirtless. I'm too pale, too skinny, too ugly for him. I don't want him to feel disgusted by me.

"Come in" I say opening the door for him to enter the room. "I brought you food!" He says holding a tray with two plates. "Thank you." I say getting out of the way.

"Oh! I didn't think about it. There's no table here. We can go eat with the other healers." He points out and I shrug. "It's fine by me." I answer and he nods frowning. "Okay then, let's go." He says nodding his head to the door and we leave the room.

As we walk around the infirmary I notice the looks some of the healers and the patients give me, like I don't belong here and all I do is to bring death and sadness wherever I go. I look down in shame and keep walking behind Will.

I know I never show it and I'll never admit, but it hurts. Knowing that people don't like to be your presence and avoid you at all costs. That is the worst feeling in the world. The feeling of loneliness.

I don't notice that Will had stopped walking until I run into his back.


	4. Why Would Anyone Want To Eat WIth Him?

Why Would Anyone Want To Eat With The Freaky Son Of Hades?

I stop abruptly and feel myself falling due to the action. "Whoa! Are you okay Death boy?" Will grabs me with one arm before I can hit the ground. "I'm fine." I whisper still looking at the ground, fully aware of their gazes are shamelessly on us.

"Let's go eat." Will says opening a door for me to enter. Such a gentleman. It's a small room with a huge table on the centre, where a lot of healers are sat eating. I never thought that this would exist, but now that I think of it, you can't expect all the healers to leave the infirmary to have dinner and leave the patients here all by theirselves.

"Hey!" Will exclaims behind me and setting the tray with our food on the table. He recieves a bunch of hi's and hello's by some of them while others just stared at us and nodded in acknowledgement going back to their conversations.

"Take a sit, Death boy." he says sitting down while I just awkwardly stand there. I slightly nod and sit beside him. "Wow. That's just way too much food, Sunshine." I say taking a plate **(no, this are not the magical plates)** from him. "You need to eat more. You are really skinny, Death boy." Will winks at me laughing.

I suddenly feel self concious. Why do I keep overthinking every single thing Will says or does? I eat half of my food in silence while Will talks loudly to his siblings. "Uh, can I ask you a question?" a boy that I don't know the name asks and Will nods "Sure." He is so kind to everyone, it amazes me how someone can be like that.

"Why is the boy here?" he asks pointing at me probably thinking that I wasn't listening, or he is just an idiot. "What do you mean, Sam?" Will frowns. Oh, his name is Sam. "Well, I don't want to be eating with the freaky son of Hades and I'm pretty sure no one else here does." he explains and I sigh. Yeah, he's an idiot.

"Then, you're not eating with me either." Will answers keeping calm. He just gets up from his chair and takes my hand. I get up too and we leave confused healers behind.

I can't say much. I'm cionfused too. Why would Will leave his brothers and sisters for me? It's not like I'm good company, as Sam said 'no one wants to eat with the freaky Hades' son' aka me.

_Maybe he also has a crush on you._

A voice rings on my head and I smile at the thought. Could it be possile? Someone like Will to like me? Nah, no way. I quickly brush the thought out of my head and try to concentrate in anything but Will's hand that is still holding mine.

**_A.N.: Wow! I got over 600 views on this fanfic on the first 3 chapters! Thank you guys so much! I hope you are liking it as much as I do writing this xx_**


	5. You Are No Brother Of Mine

You Are No Brother Of Mine

I am drowning. Darkness sorounds me, making it impossible to see anything. I can feel myself falling as I desperately move my body in order to findsomething to hold on to. But there's nothing. I open my mouth to scream, but as I do the action my lungs are filled with sulfur. My insides start to burn as the gas fufills my body. I put my hands on my throat, trying desperately to get rid of this burning sensation. I try breathing again, but it feels like there's no more air... Just emptiness.

Suddenly I see a small bit of light in front of my eyes. I try reaching it, but I can't move myself anymore. The light gets brighter by the time and I have to half close my eyes. The light evolts me and I start falling again before I hit something hard.

I get up, finally able to breath again, even though the air is extremally hot. I look around and realise. I'm back to Tartarus. I sigh and begin walking to some random direction. I'll have to experience all this for the second time and alone. It could have been much easier if I had with me someone who I cared about. Like Percy and Annabeth had each other.

_But you are destined to be alone_

I hear a voice say and I look around. There's nothing around me. Maybe it's just my head playing with me. I shrug and continue walking.

_No one would ever want to be with you._

I hear again and I stop in my tracks. I know that voice. Hazel.

_True, who would like a freak like him._

Another voice, Reyna. I keep quiet and continue walking. I need to get out of here, and fast. When I'm about 500 meters **_(idk how many miles that is)_** two figures stand right in front of me. I look up to see them staring at me with a disgusted face.

"Hazel, you're my sister. What are you doing?" I ask with a shaking voice. Hazel is the only person I love in this world. I can't afford to lose her too.

"I'm no sister of yours. At least not of a fag like you." she says. Her words cut like knives. I feel weak on my knees and let myself fall on theground. "Hazel." I barely whisper and hear Reyna's laugh. "Pathetic." she spits those words and I cringe.

"Hey, girls. What are you doing?" Jason asks coming from behind me, maybe he can help. "Just having fun with.. _this_" Reyna answers and Jason rolls his eyes, chuckling. "Why would we waste our time with him. Let him just die sad and alone. We have better things to do. Orrr we could enjoy ourselves while making him see what a useless unworth piece of shit he is" I never thought this words would come out of Jason's mouth. I know I am. I don't need them to remind me of this.

"And he thinks that Solace may like him back someday." Hazel states and the others laugh. "Maybe we should bring him here" Reyna suggests and the others nod. "Hey Death Boy." I turn to my right side and see Will standing there with a grin plastered on his face, he looks as beautiful as ever. HE is coming near me holding something.. It's a sword. No no no no.

"NO!" I scream as loud as I can and hear the others laughing. "WILL NO!" I scream again.

_Death boy._

"NO NO NO" I scream again.

_C'mon death boy_

_It's okay death boy. __I've got you_

I open my eyes feeling someone shake my body vigorously, Will. I'm covered in cold sweat and I can feel the tears on my cheeks. "Gods! Are you okay?" He asks scooting away as I sit up and I simply nod. "How long have I been asleep for?" It surely felt like eternity for me.

"Almost 15 hours. I didn't want to wake you up, but you were shaking so much and screaming..." he trail off. Good, now he probably thinks that I'm a weirdo. I sigh and rest my head on my hands.

"What was your dream about?" Will asks and I look at him. I decided to tell him already. "I-i was back in Tartarus." I start stuttering a bit. I tell him every thing. Even the part when Hazel called me a fag and said that I wasn't her brother. No. I didn't cry. I remain with a expresionless face the whole time. He saw enough of my emotions today and I'm not going to let him see anymore.

"I'm so sorry, death boy." he wraps me in his arms and rocks us back and forth. I burry my head on his chest. "I'd never do this to you. Neither would Hazel, Jason and Reayna." He starts playing with my head and I hum, nodding my head. "I know sunshine." I whisper. Honestly I don't want to keep thinking about that anymore. I just want to enjoy this moment with Will. Everything is so paceful.

"Death boy." Will says after a while and I look at him with questioning eyes. "Are you gay?" he asks with no expression and I panic.

Should I tell him the truth? I ask myself. I told him Hazel called me a fag on my dream, so maybe he just wants to confirm. Well I'm going to tell him. The worst he can do is to feel disgusted by me and starts hating on me. But I'm leaving Camp Half Blood, so it doesn't really matter. I already told Annabeth and Percy anyways, so what would be the matter if I told Will to?

That's when I realise he is still waiting for an answer...


	6. You Can't Be Kind Of Gay, Death Boy

You Can't Be Kind Of Gay, Death Boy

"Nico?" Will raises an eyebrow, taking my chin and making me look at him

"Well, I... eh.. hmm... kind of." I sututter and look down, playing with my ring. Will slightly chuckles and I look at him expectantly to see his reaction.

"You can't be kinda gay, death boy." Will says brushing his thumb lightly on my cheek. I gulp when he gets closer to me, feeling his hot breath on my neck. "So are you?" he whispers seductively on my ear and I only nod, not trusting my voice. "Then there won't be a problem if I do this, right.?" he asks getting away so he can look at me.

"Do wha-" I start to ask, but I am cut off by Will's lips being pressed on mine. Wait what? Will Solace is kissing me. I can't move I just stand there shocked. Will Solace is kissing me. I feel him nudge my lips but I still don't move. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't know what to do. It's my first kiss.

"Fuck" Will says pulling away from me and tugging his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry, death boy. I won't do it again, I promise. I just thought that maybe you liked me back and that we could go out or something. But please don't be mad at me and-" Will starts rambling and I laugh, pulling my hand over his mouth.

"I like you too, sunshine." I say in barely a whisper and Will's eyed widen. "You do?" His voice is muffled by my hand and I take it away. "Yeah" I shrug and he frowns. "Then why didn't you..." He starts to say "Oh! It was your first kiss wasn't it?" He asks and I look away, ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay, death boy. Just relax" Will cups my face with both hands making me look at him. "Can I?" He asks and I nod.

He leans in and carefully brushes his lips on mine. I stiff "Relax" he whispers and I do as he told. I start moving my lips in the same peace as him and it feels like time stopped. The only thing I can think about is Will. It feels like all my fears and sadness had gone away.

I put my hands around his neck and keep kissing him. We pull away after sometime panting. Will's cheeks are red from the lack of air and it looks like he is glowing. I'm sure that now I'm just standing there smiling like an idiot. I move my hand to touch my lips. Wow. I never thought someone could ever make me feel so dazed.

"Will, we need you now!" A girl calls from outside my room and Will sighs. "I'll come here later, death boy." He kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

It's not his fault he has so many things to do around here. Sometimes I wish he worked less. It mustn't be very healthy.

I plop down on my bed looking at the ceiling. Replaying our kiss several times on my mind.

Will  
>Wil Solace.<br>The son of Apollo

This boy broke down my walls. I just hope he doesn't break my heart too.


	7. Why Is This Creepy Smile On Your Face?

Why Do You Have This Creepy Smile On Your Face?

"Hey, Nico! I was wondering if... Why do you have this creepy smile on your face?" Jason bursts into my room, interrupting my little daydream.

"You were wondering if..." I trail off, hoping he gets the hint that I don't want to talk about that subject.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if maybe we could go to my cabin and invite the others for a party! And if you want, Will can come too..." He adds the last part smirking and I throw a pillow at him, which he dodge and throws it back on the bed.

"Jason, I can't leave the infirmary until tomorrow, doctors orders." I say mocking Will and smiling slightly at the thought of him. "I've known you for years and this is the first time I see you smiling twice in less than 12 hours. What happened to Nico Di Angelo." Jason exasperates and I roll my eyes at him.  
>Oh nothing much, y'know. I just had my first kiss with Will, nothing to worry about. I mentally answer.<p>

"Seriously, Nico. What happened?" Jason asks with a serious face and sits on the bed. "Willkissedme." I say it all in one breath. Jason's eyes widen "You and Will WHAT?" He screams and I pull my hand over his mouth "Shhhh someone might hear you!" He chuckles and I let go of him.

"Wow! That was fast, I thought I'd have to keep giving Will indirects for a while until he caught on that." Wait what? "Jason, for Hades! What did you do?" I ask frowning and he shrugs "I just gave Will some cool ideas and all... But are you going to ask him out?" Jason asks changing the subject.

"Obviously no and I don't think he's going to either. I also don't want to. I barely know the guy." I shrug. "You'll never know if you don't try, Nico. Also what bad could one date do?" Jason asks as if it's nothing, but for me this is a huge deal.

A lot of bad things could happen, I'm a son of Hades for Gods sake! Even though my father wanted me to be an exception and be happy, I know that it is not possible. My happiness only stays for a while, before something really bad happens, specially with my loved ones. That is one of the reasons why I refuse on growing closer to Will. I'll end up hurting him and myself.


	8. You Were My First Kiss, Remember?

You Were My First kiss, Remember?

"Hey, Death boy! I'm back!" Will says walking into the room with a huge smile. "Oh hi, Jason." I watch as his smile fade away and turns into a frown. Now it's pretty obvious that he doesn't like Jason... I wonder why.

"Oh hello, Will. You should have come to join us before. Too bad I have to go now." Jason says getting up from my bed.

Wait didn't he say that he could spend the whole afternoon with me? Idiot, I know what you're doing. He shouldn't leave me here all alone with Will. Things will get out of my control... Again. And he knows it.

I glare at Jason and he chuckles "Bye, Neeks." He blows me a kiss then runs out of the door.

"Don't call me Neeks!" I scream. Groaning I lay back down on my bed. Dam it, Jason. I already have to go with death boy, now Neeks too? Even though I kinda like the death boy nickname, but only when Will calls me that. It's really cute. Wait what? I shouldn't be thinking about that. Nope, there's nothing between me and Will and there will never be.

"Soooo" Will trails off trying to start a subject. "Why don't you like Jason?" I blurt out. Will crosses his arms and shrugs "I don't have anything against Jason." He answers "Really? Then why do you act so weirdly when he's around?" I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs again "I don't. So you and Jason, hu?" He changes the subject.

"Me and Jason what?" I honestly don't know what he's talking about. I would never go for Jason! Except from that one time... but it was Cupid's fault, not mine. Jason isn't my type anyways.

"Do you like like Jason? Because if you do, I'm really sorry for kissing you. I didn't know and... Oh Gods! Are you two together? I'm so sorry, death boy!" He asks accentuating the second like and goes on rambling while pacing around the room. "No. I don't like Jason, we're not together and you don't have to be sorry about anything." I answer getting up and taking Will's hand on my small one and give it a squeeze.

"You aren't?" He raises an eyebrow and I shake my head. "You were my first kiss, Remember?" I ask and he gives me a goofy smile.

"So there wouldn't be a problem if I kissed you again?" Will asks and I pretend to think for a while. "Well, I don't know... Only if you are a good kisser." I answer jokingly and Will smirks. "You will have to discover that yourself, because I'm not telling you." He gets closer to me, our noses brushing on each other.

"Too bad, I'm a curious boy. I'll have to try." I answer and as if on cue Will smashes his lips on mine.

This kiss isn't as soft as the last one. It's more needy. Will cups my cheeks with both hands and I wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips move in sync as I tug at the small hairs on his neck, making small groans come out of his mouth.

Will's hands travel from my cheek to my waist, bringing me closer to him, so my body is pressed against his. Our tongues explore each other's for a while before we pull away. I sit down on my bed and Will lays down next to me. He opens his arms widely inviting me to join him. I rest my head on Will's chest and he wraps his arms around my small figure.

This is a whole new sensation for me. Being so close to someone and I'm glad this is Will. In a few hour ago I was just thinking about how I can't be with Will and here I am. Weird how somebody can make you change your mind so fast, right? I still think that whatever it is that I am developing with Will, it won't do any good. But I really want to enjoy this moment the fullest, because I know that it is the most happiness I have been in for a while.  
>And I'm sure I wouldn't want to be experiencing this with anyone, but my sunshine. Not even Percy Jackson, even though I wanted it to be him a few moths ago. Now I know how wrong I was.<p> 


	9. Come Cuddle With Me, Death Boy

Come Cuddle With Me, Death Boy

I wake up from a dreamless sleep, which kind of scares me. I haven't had a good night of sleep in ages, at least not after Tartarus at least.

I feel something warm pressed on my back and on my side. Will. I can feel his breath tickling my neck.

"Will" I whisper turning around to face him. He stays still as I slightly shake his body. I can see the sun is already up through the curtains.

Wait. Will should be awake by now, being a son of Apollo and all. "I know you're awake, sunshine." I say getting up from the bed and a smirk forms on his lips. "Damn!" He opens his eyes and sees me leaning on the wall with crossed arms.

"Come cuddle with me, death boy!" He says opening his arms and I roll my eyes "You have work to do, Will." I say and his eyes widen in realisation. "Oh, crap! They must be worried! I gotta go death boy. I'll pass by later to check up on you and make sure you can go to your cabin." Will says getting up and kissing my cheek.

I blush and watch as he leaves the room with a bright smile on his face. I don't have anything to pack, since Jason brought me only a pair of clothes, so I don't have anything to do.

I plop down on the bed thinking about Jason. I wonder how his day with Piper went. I hope they are finally together now, they would look cute together. And I know that Piper can make Jason happy, and I want that, since he is the closest thing that I have as a best friend... Or only friend, whatever.

"HELLO, NEEKS!" Jason bursts into the room, making me jump. "Don't call me Neeks." I glare at him and he rolls his eyes chuckling. "Well since you couldn't get out of here, I thought about bringing everyone to you! But the guy there didn't let everyone in, so it's just me and the boy who is not your type." Jason says closing the door and I smile.

"Thank you, but where's Percy?" I ask and Jason shrugs "I guess he got lost on the way. You know how Percy is..." He trails off and I nod.

"How was the date?" I ask breaking the awkward silence and Jason's face light up. "It was perfect! Everything went as well as I planned, now Pipes is officially my girlfriend!" Jason starts rambling about her.

"Hey!" I hear someone whisper-shout from the window and I open the curtains. "Percy?" I raise an eyebrow opening the window and he smiles at me while getting in the room helping Piper, Hazel and Annabeth in. Frank enters after them and closes the window.

"What the actual..." I trail off knowing that Hazel wouldn't like to hear me swearing. "What? I had to help them sneak in!" Percy says throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry, Nico. Me and Frank are here to say goodbye. We're leaving to New Rome today." Hazel says pulling me into a hug and I kiss her temple. "Be careful, okay?" I say and she nods "Take care of her or you will be death meat." I turn to Frank and he awkwardly nods. I watch as they jump back out of the window and Hazel gives me one last wave.

I wish I could say goodbye to her without these people around. I feel so weird around them. Now it's only me and the two couples. Oh how great! They start talking about something I don't even care listening to and I sit on the bed. Thinking about how I will never be like them or have what they have. It's on times like this that I remember that I am lonely and somewhat I wish Will was here with me.


	10. We Gotta Do stuff

We Gotta Do... Stuff

I watch as the two couples chat animatedly. Imagining me and Will doing that. In that alternative universe I'd be a normal boy, not this depressed socially awkward and creepy boy I am now.  
>We stay like things for the whole afternoon. The four of them talking while I pretend to listen, humming at some parts to make it more believable.<br>"Nico, what are you going to do when summer ends?" Percy asks and I shrug "I'm not really sure." I simply answer and he smiles.  
>"Then you should come to New York with us! We could go back to school and have a normal life." Annabeth offers and I shake my head "I don't think that's a good idea, but thanks." I answer expressionless and Percy frowns but drops the subject.<br>"I bet he is going to go wherever Solace goes" Jason says with a smirk and my eyes go wide. "Jason!" I hiss and slap him in the head.  
>"Aww! This is so cute, Nico!" Piper says smiling brightly while Percy looks at me with shock.<br>"Wait, I'm not your type, but Will is?!" He asks bewildered while Annabeth laughs at him. "You can't blame Nico though. Will seems like a great kid." She says and Percy looks at her "And I am not?" He asks pretending to be offended and she chuckles "Yes you are." She says and he pulls her in for a kiss.  
>I avert my gaze from them feeling uncomfortable. Not because I have a thing for Percy this time, because I really got over that, but because it makes me feel guilty that I am going to leave them behind.<br>"Hey, death boy! I'm back!" Will says getting into the room and stops dead in his tracks when he sees the others. His eyes scan the room and stays on Jason for a few seconds before going back to me.  
>"Hey guys. I'm sorry, but you can't all stay here. " he says politely and Jason gets up " Oh no problem. We were just leaving now that Nico has company." He says helping Piper up.<br>"Oh yeah. We gotta go do... Stuff." Percy says taking Annabeth's hand and running out of the room.

Smooth Percy, smooth.

"What's wrong with them?" Will asks raising an eyebrow and I shrug "I wish I knew." I answer and he laughs kissing my forehead. "Well I came here to tell you that you can leave, but still no underworld -y stuff for a long time. Doctors orders." He says sternly and I nod smiling.  
>"Don't forget about me, death boy." He says pulling me in for a kiss. "I won't, sunshine." I promise and take the backpack Jason brought me. "I'll take you to your cabin." Will says taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. "Just don't freak out when you enter there. It is like a vampire's nest." I say with a disgusted face and he laughs.<br>His cute angelic laughs rings through my ears, making me all warm inside, just by that sound.  
>"Oh c'mon it can't be that bad." He says giving me a peck on the lips and I shake my head "Wait and see." I answer and we walk out of the infirmary.<p>

**A.N.: Hey guys! Since my school is starting on Monday, I won't be able to keep updating as much as I do now. So I'm going to post a new chapter every Saturday, also the chapters will probably be longer. Well yeah, that's all I have to say. Thanks again for reading and please don't forget to comment what you think! Xx**


	11. Nico Di Angelo Doesn't Blush

Nico Di Angelo Doesn't Blush

I open the door of the Hades cabin, leaving some space for Will to get in first. I trail behind him a bit uneasily, not sure of how his reaction will be.

"So?" I ask sitting down on my coffin, also known as a bed. Hazel's sheet is still hanging on the wall to give her privacy and I am going to leave it there, even though she went to New Rome with Frank.

"Well... Eh I- hmm... It's ehh nice? I think it really ...matches your personality?" Will says more like questions and I laugh loudly "I told you!" I say and he shrugs.  
>"Maybe I could help you paint the walls and change the coffin beds for some actual ones on IKEA or something." Will suggests and I nod "Sure. That would be cool"<br>_If I stay at the camp, though._ I mentally add.

He walks around the cabin for a bit, looking at everything with couriers eyes until he stops where my Mythomagic miniatures and cards are. "What exactly is that?" He asks with an amused expression while he takes Apollo in his hands and examines it. "Mythomagic. I like them." I answer shrugging and look down at my lap.

"And what do you do with them, death boy?" Will asks actually seeming interested.  
>"It's a game where you have to collect cards and miniatures of magical creatures of the Greek mythology and they have certain abilities. It's a bit hard to explain the rules, but it's basically that. Some Romans collect that too! Like Frank. And that's why when I meet a mythological creature I usually make a comment about their abilities." I ramble and Will stands in front of me with crossed arms.<br>Oh Gods! I shouldn't have said all that! He might think that I'm a dork right now.

"I'm sorry" I quickly mutter an apology and fidget with my oversized hoodie. "For what?" He asks. The amusement clear in his voice as Will sits beside me. "For being a nerd and rambling." I'm still not looking at him. I hear Will sigh and the bed shifts a bit. Will takes my chin, making me face him.  
>"You're so cute, death boy." He says chuckling and giving me a light peck on the lips. "I'm not!" I protest blushing slightly. "You are. You're even blushing!" He points out and I roll my eyes.<p>

"Pfff of course not. Nico Di Angelo doesn't blush." I wave my hand dismissively "Oh, of course not!" Will says sarcastically and I say him on the forearm "Whatever, sunshine." I mutter and he laughs loudly.  
>"Come here, death boy." He opens his arms and I go to his embrace willingly. He wraps his arms around me, I'm on home lap. One of my legs on each of his sides and I rest my head on the crook of his neck. We stay like this for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until Will breaks it.<p>

"Do you promise to come and visit me at the infirmary at least once a day? Y'know for medical reasons, of course." He adds the last part and I chuckle "I'll see, Sunshine. I have to look at my schedule first. But if it is for medical reasons I can do an exception" I answer winking and he smirks "Oh yeah! You're such a busy boy."  
>"Maybe you could look in that schedule of yours if you have any free time so we could go on a picnic or something." He trails off and I grin "Are you asking me out, Sunshine?" I ask and he shrugs. "It depends on what your answer is going to be."<br>For the first time, Will looks nervous. He is biting down on his bottom lip harshly and playing with his hands as he looks at me expectantly.

The question is: am I ready to go out with Will? One date wouldn't hurt, would it? Even if I'm a son of Hades and plan on leaving the camp. Maybe Will could help. But there's also the fact that I think that I need to sort out my problems first before I enter a relationship, especially since I don't know how it works.  
>Even if the boy is as charming, cute, thoughtful, funny, happy-go-lucky (the opposite of what I am), handsome, friendly, always kind, who loves helping the others and, let's be honest, Will is really hot, and not only because he is a son of Apollo.<br>I wonder why Will even likes me. I'm taking these whole argument inside my head while he is waiting for my answer.

Well then...


	12. You Make Me Happy

You Make Me Happy

"I-i don't think I should, Will." I stutter bitting down on my lip. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't hurt Will and that seems to be the only thing I cause: sadness.

"Only one date, Death Boy. What is the harm on that?" Will asks me with puppy eyes and a sad smile that breaks my heart. "Why would you even wat to go out with me, Sunshine? You realise that wherever I go I always bring death, darkness and fear, right? No one likes me and there is a reason for that. You should just agree with them and get away from me already before I end up hurting you, badly." I frown lecturing Will. He shakes his head and cups my face with both hands.

"Never say that again, Nico Di Angelo! You have Hazel, Frank, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Reyna. You have me! For Gods sake, Nico! I'll always be there for you. Now you ask me why would I even want to go out with someone like you, but, honestly, who wouldn't? I mean you are beautiful, honest, caring, thoughtful, smart and, I really don't know how, but you are always so kind, so polite to everyone."  
>Will pauses for a bit, looking into my eyes.<p>

I am fully aware of the silent tears running down my face right now. I missed that, hearing from someone that they care, that you are wanted at least on some place.

"When I'm around you I feel something that I've never felt before. You make me happy, Death Boy. And I want you to let me try to make you feel the same." Will's jaw is contracted tightly, he wears a frown and his eyes are filled with so many different emotions that I can't make them out.

"Will I." I sigh and decide not to continue talking, instead I throw my hands over his shoulders and press my lips on his. Will seems shocked at first, but soon enough he is already kissing me back. It feels so good, so right to be in his arms. Maybe that's where I belong.

"Soooo, will you, Death Boy?" Will asks grinning when we pull away and I smile nodding "Yes, Sunshine. I'd love to go out with you."


	13. I Was Just Joking Death Boy

I Was Just Joking... Death Boy...

"Wait, _what_?! For Jupiter! I knew it was just a matter of time! I can't believe this is finally happening, Nico I'm so proud of you!" Jason exclaims pulling me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hmm, Jason? Could you please... Just..." I trail off awkwardly and his mouth forms an 'O' shape "Oh yeah, sorry. But I'm pretty sure that rule of not touching you, doesn't apply to everyone..." Jason grins sheepishly wiggling his eyebrows and I feel my cheeks burn.

"Jason!" I scoff and he laughs ruffling my hair. "I was joking... death boy..." He smirks and I glare at him. I swear, if looks could kill Jason would be dead by now. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I won't call you this again." He says throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Now tell me! When is it? Where are you going to?" Jason gushes and I roll my eyes at him. "Saturday at 6pm and I don't know, I didn't ask Will that." I answer.

"I gotta tell Percy! He owns me five bucks now." And with that, Jason is out of the cabin, leaving me alone on the Hades cabin. How nice of him! Betting money on me and Will...

I sigh and get up from my coffin and decide to take a walk outside. Honestly, I'd like to just shadow travel to New Rome and see Hazel. But Will wouldn't be very happy with that.

I walk around the camp for a while, hiding in the shadows, so people wouldn't see me and feel awkward.  
>I observe everything around me, noticing how it is all ugly and destroyed.<br>I guess that's what you would expect after the war, but I thought that with the magic and the help of everyone and maybe even Mr. D, everything would be perfectly fine, but I was wrong.

I remember when I first came into the camp. I was amazed by everything in here, maybe because I just discovered that my Mythomagic was real.

I chuckle of that thought. I was so happy back then, it seemed like everything was going to be okay, but then Bianca died.  
>She left me.<br>She was the only one I had, and now she is gone.

I shake these thoughts out of my head and concentrate on the demigods playing around. I like to see people smiling, laughing and enjoying themselves. I like to see people being happy.  
>It is a good feeling, reminds me of how I was when I was younger. I wish I could go back in time for this days.<p>

A.N.: Small, I know. But I promise I'll update tomorrow and it'll be better. And I just wanted to thank all of you for the amazing comments, I really appreciate it. Love ya xx ~ Dani


	14. I-i Missed You Too, Sunshine

I-i Missed You Too, Sunshine

On the next day I wake up with a loud bang on my door. Groaning I roll out of the bed and look at the time. 9am. Who the heck wakes up at nine am on a Friday?!

The bang on the door continues and I put on a shirt and some pants. Sighing I open the door to see a young boy, about thirteen years old with flushed cheeks and a heavy breath, probably from running.

"Are you Nico?" He asks and I nod slowly, waiting for him to explain what he is doing here.

"Will asked to call you urgently." The boy explains and my eyes widen "Why? Has something happened to Will?" I ask, my voice filled with worry and the boy shrugs "Dunno. He just said to tell you to the infirmary..." He starts to say and I run on the direction of the hospital wing before he is even able to finish.

Oh Gods. What if something happened to Will? I knew I shouldn't be near him, I only cause trouble. Now he's probably injured or something and it's all my fault.

I enter the infirmary as fast as I can scanning through the place for Will when I find him coming out of the bathroom.

"For Hades, Will! Are you okay?" I ask pulling him into my arms as I kiss his cheek and burry my head on the crook of his neck. "What are you talking about, Death Boy?" He pulls away from me, just enough to see my face and raises an eyebrow.

"I-i I thought... But you... Wait? Why did you send that boy to come tell me to come here?" I look at Will dead in the eye. "Oh! You mean Simon?" He asks and I nod, at least now I know the boys name.

"Come here, Death Boy." Will takes my small hands in his big ones and tugs me towards the kitchen where we had dinner that night.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask once he closes the door, but Will just shrugs and sits down on the counter, I sit beside him and look to the table in front of us. "Are you still up for tomorrow?" He asks and I look at him suspiciously "Yes, I am. Was that the reason why you called me here, Sunshine?" I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs. "Maybe..." He trails off and I look at him in complete disbelief.

"Will Solace, I thought something bad had happened to you and came in here as fast as I could cause Simon said it was urgent and you ask if I'm still up for the date?" I turn my head to look at him and keep my voice down and try not to be harsh. That wouldn't be polite at all.

"Do you really want to know why I called you here?" Will asks. A playful smile on his lips and I nod.

Will hops off of the counter and stands in front of me. He gets closer and closer to me, making me shift uncomfortably on the counter.

I can feel his hot breath on my neck and his curls tickling my skin.

"I missed you, Death Boy." My breath hitch as his lips brush my jawline and my eyes widen.

"Didn't you miss me too?" Will asks and I shiver.

"I-I missed you too, Sunshine." I say and he pulls away smirking. "Good. Now I better go work. See you tomorrow, Death Boy." He says giving me a small peck on the lips and going away from the room.

Ugh! I swear this boy will be the death of me. I get off from the counter and make my way out of the infirmary and back to my cabin. I might as well get some more sleep.


	15. Fag

Fag

I shoot awake, the cold sweat dripping from my forehead and with a heavy breath. I turn around to see the time.

16 pm

Sighing I get up from my bed and go take a cold shower to take my head off of this dream that has been hunting me since when I went into Tartarus.

I take my boxers off and hope on the shower. The cold water hits on my skin, making my tense muscles relax.

Honestly, I just love taking showers. It's the moment I have to think about everything and anything without being interrupted. That is the reason why I take such long showers. I hum to a song while washing my hair, the bad part of it: I have to use Hazel's shampoo, so now I smell like vanilla.

After about half an our I hope out of the shower and pull on a black v-neck and some black skinny jeans.

I get out of the Hades' cabin looking around for Jason. Why? I honestly don't know, I guess for once I don't feel like staying on my own for the whole day.

"Hey, fag!" Someone screams and I frown. Fag? Are they even talking to me?

Of course, you idiot. Who else would they call a fag?

Not the voices again. I look down and walk faster, ignoring completely whoever was trying to talk to me.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." The person puts their hands on my shoulder and spins me around. "What do you want, Drew?" I ask expressionless. "I heard you and Solace are going out." Drew says smirking and I just stare at her.

She looks right back at me waiting for a reaction, but I just keep on a blank face. "You should be ashamed of it. How disgusting. You're already a freak and now gay too? I always knew that there was something wrong with you, but not THAT wrong. You're a worthless ugly fag. Someone like you doesn't deserve Will, you're just rubbing off your gayness on him. But guess what? No one likes you. You're alone and once Solace realises that, he won't want you anymore." Drew spats at me and walks away with an evil grin on her face. Some of other daughters of Aphrodite that were with her giggle and whisper things about me.

Shrugging I continue walking, but this time to the direction of my cabin. Still with a straight face, not giving them any reaction. That's what they want.

I enter my cabin and lock the door behind me. I go straight to the bathroom and take a look at the mirror.

Fag

Worthless

Ugly

Disgusting

Freak

The list could go on and on

Drew was right. I'm all that. I sigh and slid down the wall, sitting on the ground with hugging my knees.

No, I don't cut. And neither I cry. This won't make things better, but probably worse.

Drew's words still hurt. And they hurt, because they are true. I know I don't deserve Will and that I'm a freak and worthless and I have no one. I'm all alone in this world and that's what makes me the saddest.

If I was worth it. I wouldn't be here. I'd have a friend to go to, and I wouldn't feel like I was a bother to them.

But sadly I don't.

Sighing I rest my head on the wall and stare at the dark ceiling, hoping to one day find a person who truly cares.


	16. You're Too Cute For Your Own Good, Neeks

I wrote that on the road so I have a reason for that to be crappy :p

Let's enjoy the Internet while I still have it xD

On the following day I wake up in a better mood then what I have felt in ages. I thought I wasn't going to feel good after my break down, but everything changed when I remembered that I am going on a date with Will today.

I grin slightly at the thought of Will, which suddenly turns into a frown. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. For Hades! It's only our first date. Even though I have never been on a date before...

"HELLO NICO!" Jason barges into my room and I jump frightened. "What was that for?!" I ask placing a hand over my heart and Jason laughs loudly. "Sorry, Neeks." He grins sheepishly and I glare at him "Don't-" I start to say and he cuts me off "Call me Neeks. I know, I know" he mocks me and I roll my eyes, crossing my arms and pouting.

"You're too cute for your own good, Neeks!" Jason ruffles my hair. "I'm not cute!" I exasperate trying to put my hair back down and he laughs. "Okay okay. Now let's get you ready for your date!" Jason squeals, like literally squeals.

Time skip 'cause nothing important happened

After about half an hour and lots of pointless arguments between me and Jason, I'm finally done and ready to go out with Will. But guess what I am wearing? Yup. A plain black shirt and some dark skinny jeans. Predictable, but it's not like I own any other type of clothing.

"Will will be here in a few minutes." I notify Jason and scrunch up my nose. "Why are you making that face?" Jason asks frowning "Will will be. That sounds so weird." I give Jason a small smile and he chuckles at my explanation. "It really does." He states. That's why I'm only calling Will Sunshine from now on.

"How are you feeling, Nico?" Jason asks carefully and sits down on my bed. "I honestly don't know" I say truthfully sitting down on the spot next to him. "You know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me, Nico. I'm your friend." Jason says wrapping an arm around me and for once I didn't ask him to don't touch me. I look up at his face. He seems to be actually concerned about me and my feelings. He looks honest. He is being honest. "Thank you, Jason." I whisper and for the first time I pull him into a hug. He hugs me right back.

"I'll always be there for you, Nico! That's what friends are for!" He says and I can feel the smile on his voice. "Now when Will comes here, stop being a wimp and get with him already!" Jason exasperates pulling away from the hug and I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever." I grunt. Jason laughs and gets up, leaving my cabin before Sunshine gets here to take me out.

Hey, guys! I just wanted to thank PJ-ForEver who asked to do a translation of this story to German. It means a lot to me so thanks again.

And if you want you can check it out on the link below:

.de/s/54ef869800046eb2d865982/1/Shadows


	17. My Death Boy

No more delays! Will and Nico are finally going on that freaking date.

Warning: this chapter may contain a lot of fluffiness

I hear the door bell ring and I jump off of my bed. I take one last look at the mirror just to make sure that I look presentable. Meh, I'm good enough.

Sighing I open the door with shaky hands to reveal Will standing on my porch.

He looks...

Stunning, breath taking, perfect. Will is wearing a white V-neck that hugs his torso perfectly and, surprisingly, some skinny jeans that make his legs look longer than they already are.

"Hey, Death Boy!" Will says taking me away from my trance. "Hello Sunshine." I say sending him a small smile and he gives me a peck on the cheek. "You look amazing today." He whispers on my ear and I feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. Oh! Not again!

I groan and shove Will off playfully as he laughs at my reaction. "Where are we going?" I ask changing the subject and Will smirks at me "You'll see." He winks at me and I glare at him. "Okay! I tried to make Quiron agree with me taking you out of the camp, but he said no. So we're just going to a picnic. I know it's not much, but he only let me get out of our cabins at night..." Will trails off scratching the back of his neck and I get on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. I actually get Quiron. I wouldn't let any campers go out of Camp Half Blood without supervision after the next few weeks, not that I have ever obeyed to that rule... He letting us be out at night is already a huge thing. Luckily, the harpies never were found of me, they always stay away. Even though I am not sure if they are still here after all.

"It seems perfect to me, Sunshine." I state. Will takes my hand on his bigger ones and I entwine our fingers together as he guides me through the dark camp towards the forest.

"Close you eyes!" Will says taking his hand away from mine only to wrap them around my eyes. "Is that really necessary?" I whine and I can hear Will's laugh from behind me. "Yup." he says and I groan. "What if I trip over a rock and fall?" I ask

"I'll catch you." He confidently answers. "And what if you fall?" I ask again. "Then I'll fall on you. Let's just hope that this doesn't happen or my Death Boy will be no longer with us." He chuckles and I laugh along as he guides me around, avoiding some trees that were on the way.

But I can't not think about what he said.

My Death Boy

My

"We're here!" Will exasperates taking me away from my thoughts and remove his hands from my face. I take a moment to adjust my eyes and take in everything that is in front of me.

Will and I are on top of a cliff. The view from up here is breth taking. I can see the waves breaking from up here and how the ocean looks beautiful under the moolight. There is also a blanket placed on the ground whith a basket on the middle and some candles lighting up the area. I cannot believe that someone would actually do something like that for me. It's nothing too fancy. It's just simple, cozy. A perfect date for me. Not that I have ever been to any others, but you got it.

"It's amazing, Sunshine." I turn to look at Will with a small smile on my face. "I'm glad that you like it." He answers in a light tone and wraps an arm around my waist, guiding me to the blanket, where we sit down in front of each other. "Now let's eat!" Will exclaims and I chuckle at his excitement. "What do we have?" I ask while Will takes the thing out of the basket. "Well, death boy... I brought some sandwiches. Chicken and ham, sine I didn't know which one you like the most. I also brought some fruits and, obviously, pomegranates." Will winks at me and I raise an eyebrow "How did you know?" I ask surprised and he just shrugs "I have my contacts.

After we are done eating I help Will gather what is left on the basket and blow the candles off (*smirk*). Then he lays down on the blanket and pats a spot next to him for me to lay. I slowly and awkwardly make my way towards him and sit down.

"Lay down, Death Boy." Will chuckles tugging at my hand and I do so. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" He asks and I look up. The sky really is beautiful today, the stars seem to be shining more and the full moon lights up the sky.

"Yeah" I breath out as Will searches for my hand. I turn my head to the size only to find Will already staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask chuckling and he shakes his head slightly. "Nothing. I was just thinking..." He trails off "About?" I ask and his face come closer to mine. "You." He says, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "What about me?" My hands are tightly pressed on Will's chest, our lips almost touching "Hmm I think you'll never know..." He trails off pushing me down as our lips connect.


	18. My Death Boy Part II

MY Death Boy Part II

I pull away from the kiss with a smile on my face. It feels so right to be with Will. Sighing, I rest my head on his chest as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. We stay like that for a while. Just enjoying each other's company and looking at the stars. For a moment I forget everything. Every thought from when I felt sad, depressed, alone seems to vanish when I'm next to Will. And that is what scares me the most, but at the same time what makes me want to stay with him as much as possible.

"Hey, Death Boy?" Will calls while playing with my hair. "Yes?" I ask, still laying down on his chest. "Would you be my boyfriend?" He asks a bit hesitantly and before my brain can even process what he said I see myself answering "Yes."

My eyes widen in shock at my sudden answer as Will turns me around by my waist to face him. He doesn't say anything and for a while I just take in all of his features. How his face seems to be glowing even more under the moonlight. A strand of his perfect blonde hair falls on his forehead and I brush it away from his face. The smile that is placed on his face seem to get even brighter and his blue eyes stare into mine with so much intensity that I could get lost in them and forget everything else.

I lean forward. My face coming closer to Will's as my eyes flutter closed. When our lips connect, a shoot of electricity goes through my body. It feels so right to be on Will's arms. The way he holds me closer to him, how Will is always so worried about how I feel, if I am okay with what is going on. He is so caring, sweet, thoughtful, lovable.

We pull away from the kiss. Will's hand placed on my cheek and he caresses his thumb across my cheek. "Thank you, Death Boy." He whispers smiling brightly and I raise an eyebrow. "For what, Sunshine?" I ask. "For being you. For being here. For being mine."

And for the first time I am not scared anymore.


	19. What Is Wrong With You, Nico?

I wake up on the following day with the bright sunlight and miraculously from a dreamless and relaxing sleep. I groan and search around my bed for my pillow to cover my head. Wow! Why is my bed so hard?

Wait...

"Death boy, what are you doing?" I hear Will's hoarse voice. I open my eyes wide in realisation. We fell asleep on the forest last night. Burring my head into his chest, I mumble something incoherent and feel the vibration on his torso as he laughs. "Okay, then. Good morning" he chuckles. I lift my head to look at him and give Will a small smile "Morning, Sunshine"

Will gives me a small peck on the lips. "Do you want to go have breakfast?" He asks as he gets up stretching. His shirt lifts up a bit, letting his hi-

What is wrong with you, Nico?

I shake my head and get up. "Don't you have to work, Sunshine?" I ask taking his hand in mine as we walk out of the forest. "Not today." He smirks, giving me a kiss on the cheek and I smile.

We slowly make our way through the cabins and get different reactions out of the campers. They either smile at our entwined hands or ignore us. Luckily we didn't encounter with Drew or any of her friends.

I let go of Will's hand and go sit on my table... Alone... A plate appears in front of me with some pancakes and I pick on them, not feeling like eating. I feel someone sit down on my right and another one on my left side. I look up from my food to see Jason and Percy sitting next to me.

"What are you guys-" I start to say but Percy cuts me off. "How was the date?" He asks with a grin and I turn to Jason "You told him?" The son of Jupiter nods sheepishly and I glare at him. "Did you use protection?" Jason asks bluntly and my eyes widen. "What?!"

"Well, we just wanted to know that you are being safe, Nico. We don't want you to get pregnant at such a young age." Percy States and I blush deeply. "Oh my gods! NOTHING HAPPENED! And I'm a boy, Percy! For Hades!" Both boys start laughing loudly. I push my plate aside and put my head on the table as my arms cover me. I wish I could just burry my head on the ground mad never look at another human being again.

"What did you two do to Nico?" I hear Will asking as he takes a sit on the other side of my table. What's up with these people? They should be on their tables, not mine. "Nothing!" They answer together a bit too quickly. I get my head up from the table and glare at the two. "Why aren't you with your siblings?" I ask Will, changing the subject. "Because I'd rather stay with you." He answers sending me a flirty smile and I roll my eyes smiling slightly.

It still feels a bit weird to smile or show any emotion at all. But I have been doing this a lot around Will. I think I can finally be happy again.


	20. Nico, Go To Hell

*A Few Weeks Later*

It's been two weeks since Will asked me to be his boyfriend and I think I have been getting better. I talk more, I smile more and I am even laughing... Well, at least only when I'm around Will, Jason or Percy. My depressive thoughts are less frequent than they were. But they are still there, everyday. I just managed to put them aside for a while.

In two days, Will is leaving Camp Half-Blood and going back home. Jason already left with Piper and Percy went a week ago. Sally missed him a lot and she wanted to have Annabeth and her son over for a while before they had to go to school.

"Hey, Death Boy!" Will barges into my cabin and I give him a peck on the lips. "Hello, Sunshine." I tug Will onto the bed we never got the chance to change. He lays down on my bed and pulls me on top of him by my waist. "So, Death Boy, I've been wondering for a while now. What are you going to do now that the summer ended?" He asks and I shrug. "I don't know. I'm thinking about visiting Hazel and Reyna or something."

"What if you came to school with me?" Will asks and stand up quickly. "No" I answer as fast as I can. "Why not? This would be really good for you, Nico. You could start a new life there! Meet new people, make new friends. Not only me, Jason and Percy. Or Hazel and Reyna occasionally." Will says sitting down and I shake my head vigorously "No. I don't need it. I'm fine. I'm okay, can't you see? I'm much better than how I was before"

"Nico, you are not okay. Stop lying to yourself. I can see trough you. Sure you are better than a month ago, but you still have a long road to walk. I understand if you-" Will says, his voice getting louder. "No you do not understand, Will! You have never gone through something like that. I lost everyone I had, I had to go through Tartarus and stay on that jar, only eating a seed of pomegranates to keep me alive ALONE. This is the problem, Will, I have gone almost my whole life alone, so excuse me if I have a problem with getting along with people!" I exasperate. Will gets closer to me, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, NICO? I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" He screams at me, for the first time. And it hurts... A lot. "I don't need your help." I answer with the same time as I was using before, I'm not going to scream. I was taught well.

"YES YOU DO! Gods! Can't you see it Nico? You are breaking slowly and I'm not going to just stand and watch as you shatter." Will's gentle and caring eyes are now hard and cold.

"My answer is still no" I say expressionless. There is something that Will and I are completely opposites: Will always shows his emotions while I'm always hard to decipher and expressionless. This is probably one of the causes of almost every fight we had. Will hates the fact that he never knows what I am feeling and I don't let him even try. I know I am wrong for doing that, but I'm just scared to open up.

"I'm tired of this! I'm the only one who tries. I try so much for our relationship to work, but how can it when you can't even trust me or let me help you. I'm tired of being the only one who wants us to work out!" Will exasperates.

"Then why don't you just leave me?" I ask, not in a sarcastic or rude way. It's just a question that I admit to have asked myself before, but I guess Will thought I was being ironic.

"SCREW IT! SCREW EVERYTHING! NICO, GO TO HELL!" My face falls as soon as these three words leave Will's mouth, but I quickly recompose myself.

"Okay, then." I whisper. Taking one step back I take one last look at Will, taking in all his features, before letting the shadows involve me as I feel myself slowly fading away from my Sunshine.


	21. Gone

Will's POV for a change

"I don't need your help." Nico answers. I get so frustrated, he doesn't show any emotion nor tells me what he is thinking. How will this relationship work like this? We can't just pretend that everything is always okay.

"YES YOU DO! Gods! Can't you see it Nico? You are breaking slowly and I'm not going to just stand and watch as you shatter." I try to convince Nico. This could be good to him. To start a new life, make friends, open up and be happy again. "My answer is still no" He answers once more expressionless.

"I'm tired of this! I'm the only one who tries. I try so much for our relationship to work, but how can it when you can't even trust me or let me help you. I'm tired of being the only one who wants us to work out!" I let out everything that I was holding on for so long. For this to work, I need Nico to trust me, as much as I trust him. I know it is hard, but he doesn't even try.

"Then why don't you just leave me?" Nico shrugs, as if he is challenging me, testing how much I can handle.

"SCREW IT! SCREW EVERYTHING! NICO, GO TO HELL!" I scream, tugging at my hair, but as soon as these words leave my mouth I realise what I have said.

"Okay, then." He whispers. Nico takes one step back, his face full of disappointment, sadness. I disappointed him. Realisation hits me and I whish I could take back all that I said, but it is too late, Nico is already gone, fading into the shadows.

I keep looking at the spot my Death Boy was without moving. I was just there shocked by what happened in such a small amount of time.

After a while my knees give away and I fall on the ground. I let the tears fall shamelessly from my eyes as I sob on the ground.

I just let one of the best things that happened in my life slip through my fingertips. But the worst part is: how is Nico going to be?

He is still so weak from all that shadow travel with Athena Parthenos and how he must he feel like? When he finally decides to open up to someone, even if it is slowly, this person let's him down.

He was so much better than a month ago, and I am sure he is going to build all his walls again. He is not going to be in my arms anymore, I will not feel his coldness against my warm body. Nico is gone now. And it is all my fault.

After a while of just sitting down on the floor and letting everything out I, somehow, just ran out of tears. I feel like nothing else can come out of me. I want to cry, to scream, but my body doesn't seem to comprehend that, it just feels numb as I lay down. I want to get up, move, find Nico, do whatever it takes to bring him back to me, however I know this is impossible. Death boy might be anywhere in the world by now and there is no way I will be able to find him.

But I am not going to just sit here and wait until he comes back, that's if he ever comes back. I am going to find a way to bring him back. It could take days, weeks, months, even years for Zeus' sake, I will find my Death Boy and treat him as he deserves to be treated. I will find him and make sure Nico knows how much he is loved and cared.

Wait? Did I just say love?

Yes, you did.

A voice rings in my head and that is when I realise. I love Nico. I love Nico Di Angelo. During my whole life I heard people say that you only know if you love someone when you lose this person, and that is exactly what happened to me.

I love Nico Di Angelo. And that is what will keep me fighting until I find away to get him back.

I will find Nico

My Nico


	22. Mom, Am I Dead?

Back to Nico's POV

I close my eyes at the sudden brightness. I don't know for how long I have been shadow travelling, but it surely felt like years.

I take a look at my surroundings, trying to have a clue as to where I am. I'm on top of a hill that is surrounded by trees and a dense forest is projected on my right. I hear something moving and I turn around abruptly. This sudden movement makes me feel dizzy and my eyes can't focus on anything.

I put a hand on a tree to try to stabilise myself. My body feels weak and I can barely stand still. I hear the sound again, this time much louder than the last one. I try to move, run away, take my sword, whatever it is, I need to get out of here, but I can't. I can't move.

Suddenly something attacks me, but I can only see a blur coming in my direction. I fall on the ground as it jumps on top of me. And everything gets dark.

"Oh Gods, Nico! What have you done to yourself?" I hear a woman whisper, worry filled on her voice, just like my mother.

It is my mother. Maybe I am dead. This doesn't sound bad at all, I will finally be in peace with my mother and my sister. I won't have to worry about other people anymore. I won't be suffering anymore. This is it. The end of all of my problems.

"Mom, am I dead?" I whisper in a small voice unable to open my eyes. "No, my dear. You're still alive, now go rest." I feel as she plays with my hair carefully, just like she used to. "Okay" I nod and fall back into a deep sleep.


	23. I Want You To Be Happy

I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I am in a dark room where there are no lights coming in, except for some candles. The place looks extremely familiar to me. As if I have been here before, but I can't tell when.

"Nico! You're finally awake!" I hear the same voice talking to me. It wasn't a dream. "Mom?" I ask, my eyes are starting to wet. I miss her so much. I get off of the comfortable bed I am on, ignoring the dizziness in my head, and go to the woman coming from the shadows. I hug her tight and she hesitates for a while before hugging me back. "No, Nico. It's Persephone." She whispers. I quickly let go of her and take a look at Persephone.

"I'm sorry." I mutter looking down. "It's okay." She squeezes my shoulder "Why don't you get back in bed? You're too weak to be walking around." I obey and sit down on the bed. "Your father wants to see you, he is worried, Nico. You shouldn't have left the camp like that, it was really hard for him to find you." Persephone says sitting next to me. I can see the look of sympathy in her eyes, I don't want her sympathy, I don't need it.

"Could you give us a moment?" I hear my father's deep voice coming from the entrance of the room. "Sure" The woman gets up and gives me one small smile before leaving the room.

"Son." Hades says coming into the room. I nod acknowledging his presence and look away. Hades just stands there looking at me, probably waiting for me to talk or cry, maybe both. But I don't feel the need to do either of them. I feel extremely uncomfortable with his gaze on me and decide to say something.

"How did you find me?" I ask and he shrugs in response "I have my methods. But Nico, you could have died, if I didn't take you out of there on time, you would be dead by now. Besides, you weren't supposed to be shadow travelling! You almost disappeared again! It took Persephone three days to get you back to normal."

Three days. I have been asleep for three days, not asleep, I have been dying for three days. But what if I had died? Would it be really bad? I have no one, so it's not like anyone would miss me. I'd be with my mother and my sister and even though I know I'd never achieve Elysium, dying doesn't sound too bad.

"Nico, I want you to be an exception. I want you to be happy. But it will never happen if you don't try." Hades says, before going away, as if he was reading my mind. He sounds just like Sunshine.

Will

I wonder how he is doing now. Probably much better than when he was with me...


	24. Happiness

**P.S.: I suck at naming chapters**

It's been one month.

One month since I have left Camp.

One month since I've left Will.

I left my father's palace two days later. Hades gave me some money, like real money, so I could find a home and buy food or anything that I needed. I know he is looking down on me since I barely got attacked by any monsters. I guess he really wanted me to be an exception.

This past month, I travelled trough US just to occupy myself. I'm thinking about going back to Italy sometime, maybe I could see how it is now, since demigods don't have to worry about going to Europe anymore.

However I thought that by now, I would have already forgotten about him. I wouldn't be hurt anymore. I wouldn't be missing him so badly. But none of this happened.

I miss Will more than ever. I miss Jason, Hazel, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Reayna, Frank... But I can't go back, at least not yet. I'm only going back when I find myself. When I finally find what I have been looking for my whole life:  
>happiness.<p>

How am I ever going to be happy with someone or make this person happy when I can't even make myself happy?


End file.
